You Changed my World
by Crystalrain12
Summary: A girl from America travels to london to finish school.But after a horrific accident she can't speak and she loses her identity.Now she works for Hellsing as a maid. Will sparks fly in this mansion? read to find out.This is my very first story.Enjoy! AxOC


XxXxXxXx

It was raining.

there was water pouring from my window sill onto the hard ground while I was sitting in my bed with warm blankets surounding me. Since the rain wasn't able to get absorbed into the ground, water began to rise alittle bit and flowed down the street from my house. This reminded me of my my ex like the hard ground, he wouldn't let me get close to him. Ever since he found another girl, he's been telling me that im worthless, and useless because I couldn't give him what he wanted. (not that i couldn't I just didn't want to)

And for a while i started to believe that.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still a vergin, its just that I felt that he wasnt' the right one for me. (even though we were in love) He grew tired of waiting for me, so (like an asshole) he kept pushing me away so much, that I couldn't take it any more. So Like the rain, I was flowing down another path which lead me to Georgia.

Well enough about him. My name is Riel Ivan Nightheart. Ivan kinda sounds like a boys name,but I like it none the less.(its unique just like me) I also have black hair thats short in the back but kinda long in the front , one green and one blue eye and an ok shape (if I do say so my self) Anyway I'm 18 years old and i graduated highschool awhile back, and Im flying to Georgia from my home town in Seattle. (yea I'M AMERICAN) I'm going to an art colledge there. Everyone in my school said that I had a thing for drawing. So why not be an artist?

To me, Georgia isn't a bad place to live. I mean in almost every city, it has its ups and downs. I mean there are alot of gays here but I dont't mind though. (I mean its good to be unique and express your self) Honestly, I feel that anywhere from here is way better than nowhere. Besides, I would be able to have a fresh new start and the beginning of a happy new life.

OoOoOoOo

After leaving the airport (God I hate airplanes) I took a taxi to take me to my newly bought apartment. It wasn't spectacullar or bummy looking, it was just your better than average apartment. It had a large bedroom with a medium sized kitchen, a nice looking bathroom,and a medium sized living roomwith a balcony. (this is a good place to get startted on the right foot) After setteling in my new home, I got a nice job at Barnes n Noble, so that i may get discounts on books and read them for free. (when the boss wasn't around...heh)

Any who, I found my first friend rather quickly. her name was Katherine, but I call her Spazz for short. Why do I call Katherine Spazz? Well.. it's because everytinme something exciting(like when she saw the color of my eyes) or if something goes wrong, she starts having panic attacks.(I don't even want to tell you what happened when she lost her teddy bear Mr. Skittles)She is also 18 years old and is also trustwothy (we tell each other everything) . It also turns out that we are attending the same colledge she wants to be a photographer. (how sweet) Overtime, we became best friends.

XxXxXxXx

After about a month of woking at my job, I finally started my semester began in early August, and from there on, 3 years flew buy so fast, that I didn't even realize that tomarrow was my birthday.

Next Day:

the day I became 21 was the same day I found out that my teacher Mr. Sanchez (a real hottie but sadly not interested in girls) was going to send me over seas to London for a special program for talented students and I was going to finish my last semester there (yay!) I was so excited...but... at the sametime I felt anxious. I've never been over seas before, so it could be a great experience.

After I left School, I bumped into Spazz , and she took me out for my saw a gory rated R movie called 'Blood Lore' ( you should've seen how scared Spazz was. I almost peed my pants) then she took me to Applebees. (the food was great! I recommend the buffalo wings) After dinner and an embrassing Happy Birthday shout out from all of the waiters (I thought that it was revenge for laughing at her in the movies)I broke the new to Spazz. of course she had another spasm, but in the end,she said that she was ok with it and that I should follow my dreams.(even though she didn't want me to leave)

So I spent the remaining week and a half making memories with Spazz, and taking pics on Spazz's new digital camera that I bought for her for Christmas . It was really fun while it lasted. But sadly (yet happily) before I knew it, I was heading for the airport. (did I mention that I hate planes!?)

OoOoOoOo

In Hellsing manor

Sipping Blood from his wine glass,while sitting in his favorite throne like chair, (AN:you know that really big one) Alucard awaited his upcoming missons. As excpected, Integra was in need of him, and thus called out to him. "Alucard... I need for you to come to my office immediately." Integra said with impatience. "Whatever for my master?" Alucard asked since he so loved to taunt her."Don't toy with me will find out when you get here. Now COME!" Integra said cooly. In a literal matter of 2 seconds, Alucard indeed enter his masters spacious office. but only through a dark void did he come. moments later, he was in front of her desk with a bow, his hat in hand, and a smirk was clearly shown. "you wished to speak with me my master?" Alucard said in a sedusive manner. The unfazed Integra sighed in annoyance as she took out a cigar from her well furnashed desk drawer and lit it. After she took a drag from it,she began to speak.

"Do you remember when i sent you to kill Locus, that vampire who tried to create a blood farm for other vampires" Integra asked. "Why...how could I not remember when I crushed that freak of a vampires wind pipe with my bear hands and... " Alucard, this is not the time nor place to be reminising. This is a very ergent matter. It regards the Queen as well" Integra said in serious smirk seemed to widen upon hearing this. "

Apparently the the SDSA (Special Defence Service of America) has informed me that there have been many random attacks appearing in their country as of late and these criminals have been getting away with it by sucessfully leaving the scene before the police arrive. Whats worst is that they hardly can't find any evidence that usually would most likely to be found. " Integra said in dissapointment. "America really needs to step up their game, or else they won't last long" Alucard said while still smirking but they finally found one and he's headed straight for London. It seems as though he has an older brother whose name is Tracy.

It appears hes planng on hijacking a plane and sending it towards her majesty. "Hmm... maybe he could prove to be a worthy opponent. Well.. only if he can get through me." Alucard said with a toothy grin " which plane is he planning to deliver" Alucard asked paitently while waiting for his master to speak. "Is an air craft called the 147" integra simply said. So what would you like for me to do?... O commander of the Monster?" Alucard asked purposely since he already knew the answer. "Search and destroy."

XxXxXxXx


End file.
